Races
"In RoPH II, there are six '''Races '''of varying statistical strengths and weaknesses for players to choose from. Races determine the base template of your character, as your starting stats are decided right here, which can in turn make you less effective at certain classes. You should definitely check out the 'Stat Growths page for more details."'' Origin The '''Origin are the original race of the RoPH universe; they descended from the stars to colonize this planet...which they dubbed "Earth". Because something something alternate universes. They built the first Mechanix, engineered the first Soulsongs, and spliced together the first Wilders. They pride themselves as scientists - intelligent and methodical. However, in their pride, they make many mistakes. Lore aside, Origin possess roughly average stats across the board. They are Intelligent and Able, but that's really all they have going for them in terms of "strong points". They serve as a basic template for the other races. They are mildly more Agile, as well. Origin are good as just about anything. Their average stat boosts allow them to take on any task. If you're not sure what you want to do, or you think you might change up your Class every now and then, Origin is the race for you. Stats & Growths * HP: '100, +2/L * '''ENE: '''100, +1/L * '''CSP: ' 11, +1/L * '''STR: '''10, +2/L * '''SPR: '''10, +2/L * '''SKL: 10, +2/L * ABL: 12, +2/L * AGI: 16, +3/L * TGH: '''12, +2/L * '''RES: 12, +2/L * DUR: '''12, +2/L * '''PER: '''12, +2/L * '''LCK: '''10, +0/L * '''INT: '''17, +3/L * '''WIL: 15, +3/L Innate Traits Abilities Wilder Wilders, created by the Origin for physical labor, appear to be typical unintelligent, quick-tempered beastpeople - and while this once was true, nothing could be further from their current truth. Wilders may be the slowest of the races, but they are the most persistent, slowly and carefully executing experiments and attacks alike. They possess superior Strength and Health, and receive a small boost to Toughness. However, they have low Skill and Agility. Their Intelligence is also lower than that of their creators, the Origin; however, they do not let that stop their advances. They simply move forward at their own pace. Wilders are good as Mighty Glaciers. They are slow, strong, and tough - if you are willing to take some hits to dish out damage, then Wilder is the race for you. Stats & Growths * HP: '100, +4/L * '''ENE: '''100, +1/L * '''CSP: ' 09, +1/L * '''STR: '''15, +4/L * '''SPR: '''10, +2/L * '''SKL: 08, +0/L * ABL: 10, +2/L * AGI: 12, +1/L * TGH: '''11, +3/L * '''RES: 10, +2/L * DUR: '''14, +4/L * '''PER: '''12, +2/L * '''LCK: '''10, +0/L * '''INT: '''13, +1/L * '''PTY: 0, +0/L Innate Traits Abilities Being part animal, Wilders possess a wide array of potential abilities based on the creatures they're mixed with. For pure sanity-keeping reasons, I'll produce a list in due time, but you can expect the available choices to cover several basic areas - Power, Speed, Damage Resistance, and so forth. Your choice in Creature DNA will alter your base stats and growths, to a point - the changes will be listed as well, when they are ready. Soulsong Soulsongs are the best mages in the game, due to high Spirit and Resistance with decent Skill. However, their Health, Strength and Toughness leave much to be desired, so while they can tank enemy magic attacks, they may keel over from a light punch. If you're planning on playing a Mage, you should strongly consider Soulsong; especially if you know there will be tanks on the team. Stats & Growths * HP: '80, +1/L * '''ENE: '''110, +2/L * '''CSP: ' 11, +2/L * '''STR: '''07, +0/L * '''SPR: '''15, +4/L * '''SKL: 11, +3/L * ABL: 10, +2/L * AGI: 10, +2/L * TGH: '''05, +0/L * '''RES: 15, +3/L * DUR: '''07, +0/L * '''PER: '''12, +3/L * '''LCK: '''10, +0/L * '''INT: '''16, +2/L * '''PTY: 0, +0/L Innate Traits Abilities Soulblade Soulblades are powerful warriors with high Strength and Skill, but low Toughness and Resistance. They are adept at swift melee combat and ranged combat both, though their lower defenses may cause them grief if they attract too much aggro. They have lower Health, but higher Energy. Initially created from the genetics of Soulsongs, Soulblades share more than a couple statistical values & Traits with them. If you intend to deal the most Physical damage possible, then Soulblade is the race for you. Their superior Strength allows you to devastate foes with Melee and Martial weapons, while their Skill enables them to terrorize the enemy from afar with a variety of ranged choices...though they have no real aptitude for Magic. Stats & Growths * HP: '70, +1/L * '''ENE: '''110, +2/L * '''CSP: ' 15, +2/L * '''STR: '''16, +4/L * '''SPR: '''10, +1/L * '''SKL: 16, +4/L * ABL: 11, +3/L * AGI: 17, +2/L * TGH: '''05, +1/L * '''RES: 05, +1/L * DUR: '''10, +1/L * '''PER: '''12, +3/L * '''LCK: '''10, +0/L * '''INT: '''13, +2/L * '''PTY: 0, +0/L Innate Traits Abilities Mechanix The Mechanix are a race of machines with unrivaled Skill. They also have universally high Strength and Toughness, taking terrible beatings without so much as flinching and dishing pain in return. However, they cannot use magic, and as such suffer with low Spirit and Resistance. In addition, due to their heavier bodies, they have lower Agility than any other - even the Wilders are faster than these. If you seek to be the toughest gunslinger on Phoenix Hill; if you desire an incredible Health pool; if you're looking to be the most unmovable combatant; then Mechanix is the race for you. Stat Changes * Max HP: 130, +05/L * Max ENE: 105, +2/L * Base CSP: 10, +3/L * Base STR: 14, +3/L * Base SPR: 05, +0/L * Base SKL: 15, +5/L * Base ABL: 10, +3/L * Base AGI: 03, +1/L * Base TGH: 14, +3/L * Base RES: 05, +0/L * Base DUR: 14, +4/L * Base PER: 15, +3/L * Base LCK: 10, +0/L * Base INT: 13, +3/L * Base PTY: 00, +1/L Innate Traits Abilities Androids As the only remaining Hybrid Race, I have decided to keep these names and adjust stats. Note that the stats are currently a work in progress. Overall, you can expect Androids of all types to possess statistics similar to a Mechanix, with lower points in their weaknesses and higher points in their strengths. You might see this as a stock improvement, but remember that being part-Mechanix means you're susceptible to both biological AND mechanical-based statuses! The Ordroid A mix of Mechanix and Origin, the Ordroids are, statistically, almost indistinguishable from their Mechanix cousins. Most of their stats remain relatively the same, though they possess slightly lower Strength, Skill, and Durability. In exchange, however, their Agility, Ability and Spirit are slightly higher. Lastly, they inherited the Health growth of the Mechanix, though their base amount is lower. Stats & Growths * Max HP: 115, +5/L * Max ENE: 110, +1/L * Base CSP: 12, +2/L * Base STR: 11, +3/L * Base SPR: 07, +1/L * Base SKL: 13, +4/L * Base ABL: 12, +3/L * Base AGI: 07, +2/L * Base TGH: 13, +2/L * Base RES: 05, +1/L * Base DUR: 13, +3/L * Base PER: 12, +3/L * Base LCK: 10, +0/L * Base INT: 17, +3/L * Base PTY: 00, +3/L Innate Traits Abilities The Beastdroid They possess superior Health, Strength and Durability, but their Agility and Skill are pitiful. * Max HP: 150, +5/L * Max ENE: 100, +1/L * Base CSP: 10, +2/L * Base STR: 15, +5/L * Base SPR: 08, +0/L * Base SKL: 07, +2/L * Base ABL: 14, +3/L * Base AGI: 03, +1/L * Base TGH: 13, +3/L * Base RES: 06, +0/L * Base DUR: 15, +5/L * Base PER: '''15, +3/L * '''Base LCK: '''10, +0/L * '''Base INT: 13, +2/L * Base PTY: 00, +3/L The Souldroid High Energy, Skill and Resistance. Average Spirit and Agility. Low Health, Strength and Toughness. They are highly Intelligent, but not very Durable. Only has a 50% damage reduction with magic, instead of the usual 75%. * Max HP: 85, +1/L * Max ENE: 120, +2/L * Base CSP: 12, +2/L * Base STR: 05, +0/L * Base SPR: 07, +2/L * Base SKL: 13, +3/L * Base ABL: 10, +3/L * Base AGI: 04, +2/L * Base TGH: 06, +1/L * Base RES: 10, +3/L * Base DUR: 07, +1/L * Base PER: 13, +1/L * Base LCK: 10, +0/L * Base INT: 15, +2/L * Base PTY: 00, +3/L The Wardroid High Strength '''and '''Skill. Average Agility '''and '''Ability.' '''Low '''Toughness' and excessively low Durability. Below-average Spirit and Resistance, but not exactly low ''for these stats. * '''Max HP': 80, +1/L * Max ENE: 100, +1/L * Base CSP: 15, +1/L * Base STR: 14, +3/L * Base SPR: 08, +1/L * Base SKL: 13, +3/L * Base ABL: '''10, +2/L * '''Base AGI: 13, +2/L * Base TGH: 05,+1/L * Base RES: 08, +1/L * Base DUR: '''02, +0/L * '''Base PER: 15, +2/L * Base INT: 16, +1/L * Base LCK: 10, +0/L * '''Base PTY: '''00, +3/L Category:Character Category:Metadata